The Mane 6 and Adventure in Morocco
by FriendZone
Summary: Princess Celestia has been poisoned. Now it is up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find the ingredients for the antidote. The problem is the ingredients are only available from Morocco. Will the Mane 6 be able to find the ingredients and get back to Ponyville in time to save their Princess.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by my young student. During an English session, I found out the reason she didn't like writing was because the work she did always landed in the dustbin. So we decided to do something special. We would write a book, edit it and publish it. We have already published it as gifts for her family and would now like to share it with the fanfiction community. We hope you enjoy this story. Reviews will be appreciated.

We don't own the My Little Pony characters.

 _ **Chapter 1: Terrible News**_

It was a perfect Spring day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle sighed with pleasure. She was tired after yesterday's hard work. There had been so much to organise for the winter clean up. She had been in charge of making sure everything was done properly. Today she could relax and enjoy the warm spring sunshine. Twilight Sparkle pushed her beautiful, purple mane out of her eyes. She couldn't think of a better way to relax than reading a good book in her spacious tree house.

Just as Twilight Sparkle finished her book, she received a letter from Spike. He was her cheeky assistant. He was the cutest little baby dragon with purple skin and lime green scales. He was responsible for sending letters between Princess Celestia and herself with his fiery breath. Excitedly, Twilight Sparkle opened the letter hoping it was an invitation to study with Princess Celestia. Even though the Princess ruled the land, she had taken Twilight Sparkle on as her student. Princess Celestia was teaching her about the Elements of Harmony, the strongest type of magic in Ponyville, which could only be activated by friendship. Twilight Sparkle loved studying with her.

All her excitement vanished as she read the letter. The letter contained the worst news possible. Princess Celestia had been poisoned. Twilight Sparkle stood terrified. She couldn't believe any pony could be that mean to hurt Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle felt a shiver run down her spine.

No... Twilight Sparkle felt more like she was going to be sick!

"I must be brave," she thought. "I must find the rest of the Mane 6. We must help the Princess."

Racing to Apple Jack's farm, Twilight Sparkle tried to think of a plan. "That's it!" she exclaimed, "We will go to Zecora for help."

Zecora was a zebra from a distant land. When she first moved to Ponyville, every pony was frightened of her and her strange powers. Over time, the Mane 6 had made friends with her. Zecora often used potions and spells to conjure up all sort of things to help them out of trouble. Twilight Sparkle hoped Zecora would be able to use her magic to create an antidote to heal Princess Celestia.

She saw Apple Jack among the trees. Apple Jack was hard at work collecting apples, wearing her brown cowboy hat. Her blonde mane glowed in the spring sunshine. When she saw Twilight Sparkle racing towards her, she ran to meet her.

"What's the problem, Twilight Sparkle? You look scared," said Apple Jack, sweat dripping off her beautiful freckled face.

Apple Jack's green eyes widened with fear as Twilight Sparkle explained what the letter had said. She knew they needed to act quickly. She agreed to help round up the other ponies and meet at Zecora's hut in the Everfree forest. Twilight Sparkle shuddered at the thought of entering the Everfree forest. The ponies feared the forest. It was filled with strange creatures and plants.

As she turned to leave, she warned Apple Jack about the stare. Confused Apple Jack asked, "What's the 'stare'?"

"Quick!" Twilight Sparkle said, "Run with me. The 'stare' is a chicken that has the power to turn you into stone."

"Stone!" panted Apple Jack horrified.

"Yes, stone!" said Twilight Sparkle impatiently. "It lives in the Everfree forest. Don't look at it. If it stares at you and you look at it, you will turn to stone. I don't want you turning to stone. Not one single one of you! We must save Princess Celestia."


	2. Chapter 2: Zecora's Instructions

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really do appreciate all the lovely feedback. And Dora, I am not 11 years old, I am younger than that. I am only 8 and English is my second, but thank you so much for thinking my standard of writing is so good.**

 **Chapter 2: Zecora's Instructions**

Once every pony had arrived at Zecora's house, Twilight Sparkle explained what had happened. They were shocked when they heard the news. "Can you mix up an antidote to save Princess Celestia?" pleaded Twilight Sparkle.

Zecora went to fetch her magic spoon and the ingredients she needed to mix a potion. She slowly stirred the mixture until a colourful cloud appeared. Zecora stared thoughtfully at the vibrant patterns and pictures in the cloud.

An overwhelming smell of cotton candy filled the air. Pinkie Pie loved the smell. In her excitement, she screamed so loudly, she nearly deafened the others. Zecora looked at her sternly, before staring into the cloud again. The ponies waited impatiently for her to interpret it for them. After a few minutes, Zecora turned to them, shocked and frightened.

"The only way to save Princess Celestia is to mix three different ingredients together. If you can find these ingredients, then I can mix the antidote up," said Zecora. "The problem is, none of these ingredients can be found in Ponyville."

"If we can't get them in Ponyville, where can we get them?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

Zecora looked at the group of ponies, her blue eyes full of worry, "You will have to go to the human world. This is a very dangerous mission! No pony who has gone there has ever returned!"

"Wait a second!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed hopping around in nervous excitement. Her bushy, fuchsia mane flapping wildly. "Where did you say we were going?"

With a sigh, Zecora waved her hoof. A three-dimensional picture appeared in front of them. This picture showed a moving map of strange looking people on narrow roads. It looked like an ancient storybook brought to life.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed twirling around. "What a wonderful party trick. That's given me some party ideas. Will you do this at my party?" Pinkie Pie was Ponyville's party planner. She was very good at planning and organising parties.

"Don't touch! Or it will disappear." interrupted Zecora, "This isn't a party piece! This is what is going to help you get the ingredients and get back home!"

Pinkie Pie lowered her head in apology. Zecora continued, "The picture says you need to go to Fez, an old city in Morocco. In order to travel there, you will need to get the magic mirror from Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle should hold the mirror. The rest of you should stand around it and place your right hooves on it. If there are only good intentions in your heart, the portal will open. Once it opens you will have 72 hours before it closes. If you are not back on time, you will be trapped. Are you sure you want to take this mission on?"

Twilight Sparkle looked at the other ponies before she nodded nervously. The Mane 6 shuddered as Zecora continued, "In Morocco you will meet an old woman who runs the Tannery. She will lead you to the ingredients. If you are unsure, you can ask her to show you a badge. The badge will have a picture of me on it.

The human world is full of strange and interesting things. Rarity, you will love the designs and colours. Don't shop! Stay focused. If you buy any stuff, you will not be able to return through the portal. You will stay behind and be trapped in the human world forever. You have five days from now to get the ingredients to me. If you fail, Princess Celestia will be frozen forever."

Zecora's last words made Twilight Sparkle feel very sick. Failure would mean being trapped in another world far away from all her family and friends. Worse still, if they failed, their beloved Princess would never get better.

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all your encouragement. The reviews were very respectful and friendly. Here is chapter 3. Please enjoy.**

 **3\. Circles of Light**

The ponies raced to Canterlot, where Princess Celestia lived. The guards sent them straight to the Princess' elegantly decorated bedroom. On the ceiling, was a beautifully painted sun smiling down on them and the walls sparkled and glittered. Normally, her room felt warm and welcoming.

However, today the room felt dark and sad. They noticed even the sun on the ceiling wasn't smiling. At the sight of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle felt frightened. Their beautiful Princess was lying quietly in her bed. She was looking very pale and fragile. The poison was already working in her body, and she was struggling to move. Her cutie mark was fading, and her mane had stopped wiggling and floating.

Who could have done such a mean thing?

"There is something you need to know," Princess Celestia whispered. "It was my distant cousin, Queen Chrysalis, who poisoned me. This poison will cause my entire body to become frozen. I will not be able to move. Then she will take over and rule the land. She is so desperate to be the queen that she will do anything. So please, please be very careful."

The ponies explained what Zecora said they needed to do. Princess Celestia smiled at their courage and bravery. What would she do without friends like these? She pointed to a box under her bed. It contained the magic mirror. This mirror was shaped like a hairbrush with a long golden handle.

Quickly the ponies did as Zecora had instructed. In an instant, they felt themselves swirling around. They twisted and flipped through circles of colour and light. Fluttershy shut her eyes tightly with fear. Her light pink mane flapped wildly around her. She could hear the others whooping with laughter, twirling and giggling. They sounded like they were enjoying themselves, and she wished she could join in but this was worse than a scary rollercoaster ride.

"That was fun!" said Pinkie Pie hopping around with excitement, once they had landed. "Let's do it again."

"Look at my violet mane! It is absolutely ruined! How will I ever fix it?" exclaimed Rarity catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror hanging up.

"Where are we?" asked Fluttershy. "Can I open my eyes?"

"We must be in the old woman's house that Zecora told us about."

answered Apple Jack, looking around the small room. "It doesn't look like anyone is home."

"They have to be home!" Twilight Sparkle shouted in panic.

The other five ponies stared at her in surprise. It was very rare that Twilight Sparkle shouted. Rainbow Dash walked over and put her hoof on Twilight Sparkle's shoulder. Her rose coloured eyes were full of concern for her friend.

"Let's look around. If she isn't here, then there must be some clues or something to help us find the ingredients. Zecora did say she owned the Tannery. If she isn't here, then we need to go to the Tannery."

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4: To The Tannery

**Thank for all the lovely reviews. Every review encourages me to keep writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: To The Tannery**

Twilight Sparkle stepped out of the old lady's front door and barely escaped being knocked over by donkeys carrying heavy loads.

"Be careful!" Twilight Sparkle warned the others. Once the donkeys had passed, the Mane 6 spilled into the alleyway. Everything looked ancient, so different to the land they came from. They hadn't expected it to be so busy. The sights and sounds around them made Pinkie Pie excited. Her hopping got higher at all the vibrant swirls of colour. Pinkie Pie threw her head back, cleared her throat and burst out singing, "This is so much fun!"

All of a sudden, a shout of "Balak! Balak!" (Look out! Look out!) interrupted her song.

"Who interrupted my song?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Turning around, they saw a whole bunch of animals being herded towards them. The strange sight and shout reminded them they were here on business and time was running out.

The Mane 6 regained their self-control and headed off stumbling over the uneven cobble stoned streets to find the Tannery. The alleys were full of bustling crowds. There was colourful material, clothes and leather good on display everywhere and beggars were sitting with outstretched hands.

There were little workshops with craftsmen at their trade. In front of tiny shops were piles of vegetables and fruit they had never seen before. There were beautiful women doing their daily shopping, bartering with shopkeepers for the best prices. All along the way, there were groups chatting, children running around laughing, animals being herded and cats hunting for meals.

It was hard not to get distracted by all the activity in Fez's mysterious labyrinth. Every turn brought them into another fascinating alleyway. Finally, after a couple of hours, they found a steep, narrow stairway leading to a shop filled with colourful leather goods. Rarity rushed up the stairs without a second thought and started grabbing as many things as she could. For her this was what life was all about, shopping!

"Rarity!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, "Stop! Put it back. We can't take it with us. Remember what Zecora said. We will not be able to travel through the portal if we take anything other than the ingredients we came to get."

Disappointed and angry, Rarity stormed out of a door opposite the entrance. She stopped at the sight. She was on a balcony high above the street. Below her was a rainbow of colours. The Tannery! She called her friends and pointed at the skilled tanners crouching and balancing over the enormous vats. These vats were filled with dyes in shades of bright saffron, poppy, indigo and black.

"This is it!" exclaimed Apple Jack excitedly. "Finally, we have found it."

"This is the place Zecora told us about. The ingredients must be here. All we need to do is get down there and find them." said Twilight Sparkle, already rushing for stairs leading down to the Tannery.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own any of the MLP characters...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for Clues

**A/N Thank you once again for all the reviews. It is so exciting to read them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Searching for Clues**

After two hours of searching the whole, stinky Tannery in the hot sun, the ponies had found nothing. Nothing! Not one single thing. They were hot, tired, sad and dirty.

"Eew... pigeon poop! On my hoof-a-cure," said Rarity in horror. "I never knew they used pigeon poop to soften leather!"

The ponies looked at each other in dismay. They were covered with this stinky goo.

"How are we going to get clean?" said Rarity, looking around for a bucket of water or, even better, a place to shower.

"Let's hope it rains," said Pinkie Pie.

"More importantly," chipped in Twilight Sparkle, "What are we going to do now? The old lady is gone. We have searched the Tannery for the ingredients and found nothing. This is hopeless!"

The ponies decided to go back to the old lady's house. As they were trying to find the exit, a worker came jogging over to them. The worker had been expecting them, but he had only just got back from an errand. It turned out he was related to the old lady; she was his grandmother. "My gran asked me to apologise for not being able to meet you. She was called away on business. I know she is going to be very pleased when I tell her you followed her instructions to get here and found the Tannery." said the worker.

The ponies felt uneasy. There had been no instructions in the house. Was the worker lying to them? Twilight Sparkle stared at the worker, "If you are who you say you are, then you have something to show us!"

"I do have something to show you," the worker said grinning. He reached into his pocket and got his phone out. Then he showed the ponies a picture of the old lady wearing one of Zecora's badges.

Twilight Sparkle chewed her lip. She was feeling trapped. The worker didn't seem to be lying; however, there had been no instructions and no directions. Somebody must have broken in and stolen the instructions and that meant they could be in danger.

"Come with me," the worker's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I will show you where you can get cleaned up. And while you are washing, I will let you know what my gran asked me to tell you."

The ponies were so excited at being able to wash the gooey mess off themselves, that nobody noticed the beggar watching them.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **I don't own the MLP characters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Distractions

Back in the streets, the happy and very clean ponies trotted in the direction the worker had pointed them in. This city felt like a giant human beehive. The colourful cobblestone streets were a maze of alleys and tunnels. The buildings were made of old stone and wood. There were crowds of people on foot, zigzagging their way around donkeys and mules and groups of people who had stopped to chat.

"Stay together!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, trying to make herself heard above the shouts and noise in the alley. "Don't lose each other." However when she turned around, she was alone. The other ponies were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," sighed Twilight Sparkle her heart sinking, "How will I ever find them now?"

After about 15 minutes of searching the crowds passing her, she spotted Pinkie Pie playing with a balloon.

"What are you doing? Where in the world did you get that from?" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

"From the cute balloon shop at the start of the alleyway. Look what else I bought..." Pinkie Pie started saying.

"Pinkie Pie! This isn't a shopping trip? Where are the others?" interrupted Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie Pie looked down in embarrassment, "The others? They are also shopping."

"Uggh!" Twilight Sparkle said angrily. "We can't wait for them any longer. We have to find those ingredients and get back to the old woman's house before the portal closes otherwise we won't get back to Princess Celestia in time."

While walking towards the house they were looking for, Twilight Sparkle worried about her decision to leave the other ponies. She wondered if she had made the right decision. If something terrible happened to the others, she knew she would feel really bad. However, time was running out and they had to press on. They couldn't afford to fail this mission because of a shopping trip. Princess Celestia's life depended on them getting the ingredients.


End file.
